


Frostbite

by MischievousMistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMistress/pseuds/MischievousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki hadn't stopped Laufey from killing Odin?<br/>FrostIron AU [mid-Thor]: Loki's plans go terribly wrong, and the King and Queen of Asgard fall to their deaths. Soon enough, Loki finds himself having run away to Midgard, unknowing of exactly what it is he was looking for... until he finds it - or him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake

Loki made his way through the hallways as graceful as the King he was. He stopped on the far side of an already opened door, allowing the King of Jotunheim into the room to complete his secret plans. Loki would surely do what Thor could not. Loki would make Odin proud; he would finally do something right and truly prove himself worthy!  
Upon seeing the Frost Giant, Frigga rose immediately, readying herself to defend her sleeping husband, however she was quickly greeted by the King's large, blue arm swatting her across her face, sending her flying onto the floor a few feet away.  
Loki gasped as Frigga's body fell more limp than usual when she fell. He immediately rushed over to side, dropping his scepter on the ground somewhere behind him as he knelt down beside her, observing her body for any severe damage that he could heal with his magic. The side of her head had been covered in blood from where she had been punctured with what Loki assumed to be an ice shard, summoned by Laufey's hands.  
 _Laufey._ Loki had almost forgotten about him.  
Laufey had been muttering above Odin about hoping he knew who his death was brought by. Loki immediately lunged forwards to get this scepter to stop Laufey, but it was too late. By the time he had reached his scepter, Laufey had stabbed Odin, stopping his heartbeat.  
Loki felt his own heart drop in his chest. Odin and Frigga... had been slayed. He began shaking his head in agonizing fear and disbelief.  _No, nononononononono. This was not supposed to happen, things weren't supposed to go this way!_ He immediately rose to his feet, pointing his scepter at the Frost Giant he refused to call his own blood. Raising his voice, he screamed "harming  _her_  was  _never_  in the agreement!"  
"Loki..." Laufey sounded amused, yet disappointed in Loki's care for the Asgardian Gods. "She got in my way. Do mind mind; she is not your real mother. That is I, whom you have so graciously come back to."  
"After you abandoned me on a rock to die?" Loki's voice trembled; eyes were full of hurt.  
"Do not mourn on the past. Come now, Loki. Return to Jotunheim to join us. You have proven yourself worthy."  
Loki stood there, in the center of the room between his mother's dead body and the frost giant. What did he have left on Asgard? Odin and Frigga were dead. Loki would not be accepted as King by the Asgardians; he was an enemy. Thor had been banished, but would soon return due to the Warriors three and Lady Sif sneaking to Midgard to bring him back. Thor would surely not forgive his actions. Loki truly had nothing left. What was he to do? He could surely scream and yell his heartbreak over Frigga, but that wouldn't gain him anything. He would be rid of Laufey's offer of a home,  _and_  his current one since he had ruined his acceptance from Asgardians. "But I am not... I am not giant."  
"After your actions here, that is not a problem. Come home, son."  
Loki didn't know what had taken over him; may it be the fear of Thor when he returned, the fear and hurt of what had just happened, the fear of the people's reaction, the fear of himself, or the uselessness he beheld in Asgard, or how he had no where else to go, but he nodded and stood by Laufey's side, agreeing to return to Jotunheim.  
They silently strut out of the building, down the bifrost and into Jotunheim. Laufey took Loki's hand in his own when they arrived, transforming Loki into his frost giant form. Loki immediately cringed at the form being let out. Oh, how he despised the form.  
He was led into the chamber for Laufey and Fárbauti, and was soon created a room of his own, created solely of ice. Loki swallowed hard, unused to the temperature or the culture. It was too big a change, too soon. Just yesterday, everything had been normal. He was son of Odin, brother of Thor, and not quite as big of a disgrace.  
He sat down on the icy bed with a sigh, and laid down. If he had the option, he would have grabbed a blanket to curl up in... but it was somehow doubtful that such things existed in the realm. Instead, he curled himself up into a ball as small icicles began forming on his blue face due to tears falling from his red eyes, mourning his mother's unnecessary death the only way he could; silently and alone.

The next morning, Loki rised exceptionally early and used his magic to summon up a hooded green cloak, long enough to fall down to his feet. He hid his face beneath the hood and began an exploration of the realm he was now the Prince of.  
Loki scowled at the thought. Prince of Frost Giants. Loki was raised as an Asgardian; a God. He had been raised to  _hate_  Frost Giants with a burning passion. Not only now was he one... but he was  _Prince_ of all of them. It was a thought Loki could not bear. It was a reality he could not withstand. There was a hatred of himself that was tearing him apart.  
After countless useless, boring hours of wondering the icy realm, Loki had found himself extremely exhausted because of his big cloak he was hiding himself under. It had grown to be quite hot for his cold body, but he couldn't bring himself to remove it. Even if he was surrounded by others of his kind, he was not a  _true_  frost giant. He was only frost. Not giant. For that, he would not be accepted. He would not be accepted anywhere.  
Finally, Loki had been sought out by Laufey. "My dear son... I hope you have found you adventure to be satisfying. Now, we must head back."  
"Why?"  
"For starters, we need to get you some appropriate apparel."  
"I do not need -"  
" _Yes_ ," Laufey hissed, "you do. You are in Jotunheim, now. There are rules here; rules that are to be followed. You have been possessed by the thoughts of the Gods, but that shall soon be erased, my darling. You will soon be what you were born to be."  
Loki shuddered at the thought of Laufey's words coming true. Loki would rather suffer a thousand deaths than to be what it was he was born to be... though he seemed to have no choice in the matter. He gave up without bothering to try, as he followed Laufey to wherever it was they were headed to get him some 'appropriate apparel.' He deserved the pain and humiliation anyways, after causing Frigga's death.

Once Loki's cloak had been disposed of and he had been fitted for armour that was to be custom-made to his size, all he had to cover himself with in the meantime was a light armoured skirt of sorts which only covered what need be covered.  
"Hmm?" Laufey hitched up an eyebrow, turning to face the sky. Moments later, a beam of light appeared, followed by a familiar red cape. "Ah... It seems we have a visitor," Laufey turned to his son, who was sitting on a small chair which was to be considered the Prince's throne on the balcony, narrating the information due to Loki being too far downwards to see above the balcony. "It is the Asgardian princess dressed in red."  
"Thor?" Loki questioned, stepping up from his throne.  
"Ah, ah," Laufey held his arm out, preventing Loki from rising. "You shall not speak. You would only make matters worse."  
"But I have to -"  
"The only thing you  _have_  to do is take orders from your King."  
Loki slowly lowered himself back on his small ice throne and nodded, staring down at his feet. When Laufey wasn't looking, Loki used his magic to conjure up another cloak to hide his current form from Thor. This time, the cloak was a dark, icy shade of blue, just as his skin was.  
"It seems the Princess has grown into a Queen," Laufey noted as Thor arrived in hearing distance.  
"Do not test me," Thor warned with his loud, booming voice which shook and dropped several hanging icicles. "You do not wish to anger my further."  
Laufey stared at Thor, remaining silent, allowing the Asgardian to speak what it was he came to speak.  
"I come for Loki."  
"He is unavailable to take a leave of absence."  
"So was my father, and my mother. They were needed in Asgard."  
"All great things must come to an end. Every Queen must know this... but then again, you hadn't a very wise King to teach you, nor did he have anything great about his life."  
" _Loki!_ " Thor shouted out to his brother, growing tired of Laufey's words.  
Wishing upon an escape of any kind, Loki rose from his throne, disobeying Laufey's orders, with hopes that Thor would take him back to Asgard to throw him in jail or give him some sort of punishment that required being in Asgard. "Thor, I -"  
"I thought I told you not to speak," Laufey snarled. He pulled Loki's cloak off once more, tossing it over the balcony, "this as well.  _Fárbauti!_ " he called out for his husband.  
Moments later, Fárbauti arrived.  
"Sew his lips shut. He shall not disobey me again."  
Fárbauti gave Laufey a hesitant look, causing Laufey to glare daringly in return. Fárbauti backed off, and immediately did as he was told. He pulled out a needle and thread and held his son's face in his hands, preventing him from moving.  
With tears forming in his eyes, Loki looked over to Thor for help. Thor couldn't possibly allow Loki to be given this punishment, could he? He would save him; he always did. That was how they worked. Thor would mess things up, Loki would try to fix it and would get in trouble and Thor would bail him out.  
This time, however, all of Loki's hopes of savior were shattered when Thor's red cape began flowing in the wind as he turned and began heading back to where he could use the bi-frost again, leaving his brother to be tortured.  
The last thing Thor heard before he entered the bi-frost was Loki's screeching cries of pain, which filled the entire realm.


	2. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki flees from Jotunheim, heading off to Midgard; the realm he should be safest in, and seeks help from a man who is known to save the world.

Days had passed.  
Loki had been locked in his room, alone. Laufey had intended on teaching Loki the ways of the Frost Giants, and he meant to do so quickly. Stripping Loki of his ability to argue was the first solution that he had tried, and the lesson had surely been learned.  
Loki's lips constantly tore open and uncontrollably bled everywhere, setting him into a fit of muffled sobs which only brought more pain. He couldn't heal the wound with his magic - not without healing the thread in his lips, making it a permanent change, and he wasn't sure he was capable of removing the thread on his own. This only brought more physical and mental distress upon him.  
He had thought out a plan, however. Once the realm lay dormant, he would act upon them.

Hours later, when the realm was motionless and filled with silent snores, Loki conjured up one last red coloured cloak and snuck out of the tower, and traveled for a few hours; he needed to gain enough concentration and power to use a large amount of his magic. Finally, he transported himself to Midgard; the one place filled with freaks and outcasts alike. He would surely be able to remain hidden in a cloak without much disturbance.  
When he arrived, he was overwhelmed. He had not been expecting to be surrounded by hundreds or thousands of people, and countless tall buildings with moving photos and words. The mortals had advanced greatly since his last visit - how many there were had increased immensely, as well.  
He slowly began to make his way down the crowded streets, keeping his hood down while trying not to bump into anyone.  
Suddenly, it started snowing.  
Loki's eyes widened in fear as everyone began looking at one another and the sky. He cringed, waiting to be found out. Seconds turned into minutes and no one seem phased about the snow - rather, people seemed glad, singing out things like "finally!" It was apparent that snow was normal - even expected. He took a minute to enjoy the view of countless people dancing in the thick snowflakes, tilting their heads back to catch one in their mouth, or as they called it, 'taking a photo.' He felt like he had finally done something right, and it wasn't hurting anyone. As he began walking again, he had the slightest smile on his face, which still brought pain to him, though he somehow managed to suck it up and shrug it off. The feeling he had was worth the pain it brought his face.

Eventually, he came across an oddly shaped tower, which was one of the tallest ones around. He stopped to look up at it, somewhat interested in it. It had a name of some sort plaster upon it: Stark. Whatever that meant?  
"This your first time in New York?" a voice suddenly asked.  
Feeling as though the question was directed to himself, Loki carefully turned, keeping his face hidden under the shadows of his hood, to face a mortal who was awaiting an answer, to which Loki nodded.  
"Yeah? Well, congratulations, you've found Stark Towers, but don't expect much aside from the view. Tony doesn't like tourists. He won't even take a minute for us who live here. Besides, he's out being Iron Man right now, saving the world or showing off, whatever the difference is."  
Before Loki had a chance to reply - not that he could - the mortal being walked off, leaving Loki to stare at the tower in slight confusion as the words the mortal spoke repeated themselves in his head: he's out being Iron Man right now, saving the world.  
If this ‘Iron Man’ could save the world, could he help Loki? He was, after all, a lot less work than a whole world... and desperate.  
With the use of his magic, Loki brought himself to the inside of the tower, an began wondering, looking for where the Ironed Man might show up.  
Suddenly, something came crashing through the window and landed in front of Loki. The thing - the thing in a man-like shape - raised an arm, and several weapons began to surface from the armour. "Who are you, why are you in my tower, and most importantly: how did you get here?!"  
Realizing he was under attack, Loki immediately threw his hands up into the air in a surrendering motion, stumbling backwards as if it would bring himself to safety. He tripped on his cloak, and fell backwards onto his bottom.  
Then, he heard a gasp. He looked at the Ironed Man-like being. His helmet had snapped open, revealing the face of a man, who was staring at Loki's face with an unreadable expression.  
Loki froze. He could always read people, it was a talent he had. Why couldn't he read this man? What was he thinking?  
"What are you? No, that's... you can't talk, can you? What happened to you? Oh god, no that's.." the man trailed off, lowering his weapons as his expression became distressed. "Did you seek me out for help?"  
Loki slowly nodded.  
"How do I know you won't try to kill me if I help you?"  
The only response he gave with a look of offence. Loki had no intentions of killing anyone, and he was offended that, that was the mortal's first thought.  
"You weren't planning on killing me, were you?" the Ironed Man asked, knowing what the look on Loki's face meant.  
Loki shook his head.  
The Ironed Man sighed and began to step towards Loki, but stopped when Loki began backing up, wincing in fear as to what he might do. This brought a look of perturbation upon the man's face. "I'm sorry. I won't hurt you," he mumbled, stepping out of his armour. "Sorry for being an ass." The man's assurance brought slight ease to Loki, but he refused to let his guard down - especially since he had just been threatened.  
The mortal knelt down in front of Loki, observing him; his attention solely on Loki's lips. "Who the hell would sew your lips shut?" he shook his head in disgust. "Come on," he grabbed Loki's arm and helped him up to his feet. His hand slightly cringed at the drastic temperature change in Loki's body, but he tried his best not to pay any attention to it. He walked Loki over to the couch and sat him down before running off to get a blanket, which Loki refused with a stern shake of his head.  
"Alright. No blanket. I'm going to call Pepper. I... I don't know. She can help, she's good to have around."  
Loki's eyes widened with fear at the thought of another seeing him in current form, and his head began to shake vigorously back and fourth.  
"No? But..." the mortal hesitated to continue his argument. "Okay. I'll go get some things, then. Just, wait here." With that, he ran off around the floor, picking up several things from a variety of rooms. When he returned, he sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and set the items he had gathered down beside him. "This is going to hurt..." he warned, keeping the scissors and a cloth in his hands. "I'll try my best to do it as painless as possible, but it'll still hurt. Just try not to move."  
Loki nodded, accepting the information as he embraced himself.  
The mortal slowly and carefully slid the scissors in between the rightmost thread, and Loki whimpered, immediately causing the mortal to hesitate to make any more movement. "I'm sorry," the mortal apologized. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. Just bear with me, it'll be over in a minute and you'll be okay." With that, he closed the scissors, snipping the thread. He snipped the thread in a few more places before he slid the thread out of Loki's lips, drawing blood as well. This brought tears to Loki's face, only to have them freeze to his skin moments later. "Sorry," the mortal whispered apologetically as he went back to snipping.  
When the last bit of the thread was pulled, Loki jumped to his feet and let out a long, loud and overdue screech of agonizing pain as his hands flew up to his lips, healing them. He hadn't cared that he was using magic in the presence of a mortal; he had been in pain for too long.  
"What are you - holy shit!"  
Loki glanced at the mortal, giving a quick grin, amused at the mortal's reaction and glad that he had control of his lips again. "You have my thanks for your services."  
"What are you? You're - what? Are you magical? Are you some sort of scientific experiment? That explains a lot... Can I obser-?" the mortal stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look of disapproval, hurt and disgust on Loki's face. "I'm sorry. Let's start at the beginning. What's your name?"  
"I am Loki, of Asgard. Who are you?"  
"Asgard? What's Asgard? I may be a genius, but I'm no geographer. Wait.. Who-? Who am I? You're kidding, right? Are you telling me that you sought out my help without knowing who I am?"  
Loki nodded, "I had heard word that you save the world. I had thought you could help me, as well."  
"I'm Tony Stark. You know, the owner of the building we're in that says 'Stark' on it. I'm also Iron Man."  
"Yes, I gathered," Loki noted, observing the armour which openly stood where it had been left.  
"I'm a genius -"  
"You mentioned."  
Tony gave a darkened look Loki's way, obviously not happy with being interrupted. "Billionaire, philanthropist. World's most famous and richest man," he finished.  
"I wish you luck with that," Loki nodded, pulling his hood back over his face as he began heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I..." Loki paused his pace, pondering that thought. He had been so caught up in the whole situation of his lips that he had forgotten about the most important things. Where was he going to go? Stay in the mortal realm? What would he do? He can't live like a mortal, not in his condition. He truly have no place in any of the nine realms.  
Tony stepped in front of Loki and looked at the woebegone look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
With that being asked, Loki lost it. His parents were dead, his birth parents were terrible, his brother hated him, his entire life was a lie, he no longer knew who he was... except that he was a monster, and he felt more hatred towards himself than he could bear with. Everything had changed, so drastically, so quickly. Nothing was right, and he had no place anywhere in the entire universe... He fell to knees, sobbing into his hands.  
Tony knelt down beside him and held him tightly in an embrace, rubbing his back, trying to calm him. "You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"  
Loki's voice cracked as he whispered "no."  
"You can stay here, then."  
Loki looked at Tony with eyes filled with so many feelings, Tony wasn't quite sure if he looked more offended or thankful. "I can?"  
"Under one condition."  
"No," Loki rose to his feet, dusting himself off, "forget it."  
"It's just a one question-"  
"No."  
"So you're going to go out into this big city and, what, you'll just sit around homeless? New York is _not_ the best place to be homeless in... especially if you're blue. People have enough trouble accepting the different colours of skin there are already. I think blue would be pushing it a bit."  
"It is better than -"  
"I just unsewed your lips. I think the least you could do is tell me what the hell you are and why you look like some kind of demon smurf."  
"I am a -" Loki huffed a sigh, realizing how much harder if was to say the words than he thought. "I am..."  
"You are... a...?" Tony pushed.  
"I am of Jotun blood."  
Tony groaned, "what does that mean? I don't know all the families in the world."  
"Jotunheim... it is another realm."  
"Realm?" Tony repeated, questioningly. "Did you just call Earth a realm?"  
Loki nodded.  
"So, I assume that, that guardians place is also a 'realm?'"  
"Asgard, yes."  
"You're an alien."  
"You do not seem afraid."  
"Should I be? You said you don't want to kill me. Am I wrong to assume that you're good?"  
"Look at me!" Loki answered, yelling. "I am an abomination. I have the skin of a monster and the eyes of a beast. I am of different origin, of a different realm, and you are not afraid even of that, in the slightest?"  
Tony frowned and stepped closer to Loki, "I don't think you're a beast."  
Loki's face softened into a look of surprise and confusion.  
"You're beautiful," Tony continued, lowering Loki's hood, "and these lines..." he carefully raised his hand to Loki's face, tracing his fingers along the raised lines Loki wore shamefully, "They're..."  
"Horrid," Loki muttered, turning his face away.  
"I’m going to throw you out of the window if you say that one more time,” Tony threatened, completely unseriously. "When was the last time someone hugged you?"  
Loki carefully thought about that. He wasn't quite sure when he last received a hug. If it was from anyone, it would have been from Frigga. She was really the only one who ever hugged him, aside from the occasional hug from Thor.  
"You're not answering," Tony noted, "it's obviously been too long," he shamelessly pulled Loki into another embrace, having known what it was like to be full of self-hatred, just as what Loki was expressing.  
Tony suddenly began to feel warmth coming from Loki's body. Unsure of what to expect, he stepped back and looked at the creature he was hugging. He looked human.  
"I... I am back?" Loki questioned as he observed his body, astonished.  
"This is what you normally look like?"  
"Yes, this is how I always look."  
"Why were you a smurf before?"  
"I... do not wish to share with you my life story. Shall we call it a curse?"  
"Alright... Fair enough, for now, I guess. So, should I get a room set up for you?"  
Loki merely nodded in response, unsure of just how he should reply to accepting shelter from a mortal whom had just threatened him - yet again.  
Tony turned his heel and disappeared down the hallway, into another room. Moments later, he walked out and down the hallway, pulling out several blankets and pillows from the closet, then returned to the room he previously entered.  
Curiously, Loki followed. Inside the room, Tony was setting up a bed, with countless blankets and more pillows than Loki had ever slept with at once, before. “Is this for me?” Loki asked.  
“Mm-hm!”  
“Only me?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why so many pillows?”  
Tony paused his actions, wondering if he was going over-board. Honestly, he didn’t have many friends. Just Pepper, and Rhodey. Nobody ever really came to see him except for those two, but Rhodey never really stayed long. He wasn’t overly familiar with the whole hosting-for-one-person-for-who-knows-how-long thing. He wanted to make sure Loki was happy. “Well, I want you to be comfortable. You’ve obviously been through hell and back. Speaking of, can I ask what happened?”  
“No.”  
“You don’t have to tell me your life story. Just... Why the hell were your lips sewn shut?”  
Loki crossed his arms, signalizing his refusal.  
Tony sighed as he finished making Loki’s bed, “fine. Why don’t you go to bed? Tomorrow we’ll... talk about what you’re gonna do from now on.”  
“I do not take orders from anyone.”  
“Tough luck, sweet cheeks, I like giving ‘em.” With that, Tony left, closing the door behind him. He stood in the hallway, scratching his head as he went over what had just happened.  
An injured, demon-smurf alien had come to Earth, sought out Tony’s help because of his Iron Man rep, and Tony unsewed the guy’s lips, and gave him a place to stay. Of all things Tony has ever done.... helping out an alien was by far the craziest. He needed a drink.  
He headed off down to his bar, and poured himself a glass of scotch on the rocks, then sat down and brought the glass up to his lips, taking a sip.  
As what happened began to really sink in, he drank more and more.  
Aliens... exist - and they seem more cruel than humans. Now, one (which was probably wanted) had come to hide out on Earth. It was only a matter of time until more of his kind came out to find him... right? Maybe that would cause a war...

The next thing Tony knew, he was laying in bed - but not his.  
He slowly turned his head to look around. On the floor leaning against the far wall, sat Loki; watching him. Startled, Tony jumped, sitting upright in a second. “What-? How did I..? Why am I here?”  
“You were wondering about last night, making a lot of noise. I found you failing at your attempts to walk. I did not know where your chamber was, so I brought you here, and you passed out.”  
“Oh...” Tony mumbled, realizing he had gotten drunk out of his mind. He didn’t remember much of last night. Weird. He hadn’t drunk enough to get black-out drunk in ages. “Why... am I not hung over?”  
“I do not know what that means.”  
“Why aren’t I sick?”  
“Oh. You had fallen and hurt yourself, so I healed you. All of you.”  
“You used magic on me?”  
“Well, yes.”  
Tony stared at Loki, with an expression Loki couldn’t read.  
Worried, Loki attempted to change the subject, “how did you sleep?”  
“We should talk about what you’re going to do.”  
Loki nodded.  
“You said you’re from...”  
“Asgard.”  
“No, the other place.”  
Loki made a sound of disgust before answering, “Jotunheim.”  
“Where did you get your lips sewn?”  
“Jotunheim...”  
“Who lives there?”  
“The Frost Giants.”  
“I assume they’re bad?”  
Loki slowly nodded.  
“Are you wanted there? Or Asgard?”  
Loki nodded again, not specifying which.  
“Alright, as some kind of hero or whatever you want to call me, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave Earth.”  
Loki frowned. “I... Why?”  
“First of all, you’re an alien. That’s beginning to freak me out a bit. Secondly, if you’re wanted, I don’t want some other monster coming down -“  
“Monster?” Loki interrupted, repeating what Tony had said. “ _Other monsters?_ ”  
“I didn’t mean -“  
“You said you did not think me of a mon-“  
“I don’t. I didn’t mean -“  
“You just said -“  
“I know, but I didn’t -“  
“But you -“  
“I didn’t -“  
Loki huffed and rose to his feet. “I will leave. It would be my honour.” The next second, he was gone.  
Tony sighed, and shook his head. “Fuck.” He got up and stood in front of the window, staring out over the city. “Jarvis?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Is he still on Earth? Can you track him? At all? Find anyone with a body temperature that’s blow normal? Can we track magic?”  
There was a pause. “Regretfully, sir, his body temperature had returned to normal during your embrace, and we do not yet have the ability to track magic.”  
“Fine,” Tony headed for the living room, and got in his suit. “I’ll go find him myself, then.” What that, he took off, flying over New York, searching for a red cloak.  
He searched every homeless shelter, every abandoned building, every alley and park that the homeless stay around. Everywhere.  
Loki was no where to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in two months ._.'  
> I promise it won't happen again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi c:  
> This was just a quick intro/preface type thing to begin the story; the oncoming chapters will definitely be longer, though this is going to be a sort of a not-too-short-but-not-really-long kind of story. I just had this idea and had to go with it. I'm not quite sure how much will come out of it... but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ^-^


End file.
